


Night of Brother's Cry

by thelittlealchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, and gave him a reason to make human chimeras, i tried to make shou a bit more sympathetic so i expect backlash, or whatever tv tropes calls it, said reason is supposed to me one that is painful in hindsight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlealchemist/pseuds/thelittlealchemist
Summary: Shou Tucker enlists Edward's help in reaching the next step in his attempts to make more advanced Chimera.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"So, to renew your certification, you've gotta make a new chimera?"

Shou nodded in response to Edward. "One better than the one that got me the title."

Ed smiled slightly, leaning back in his chair. "Well, that shouldn't be too much of a problem. You've got a great starting point, you just gotta take the next step forward!"

Tucker's glasses shone, reflecting the light coming in from the window. He lowered his head, resting them on his intertwined fingers. "Yes, the next step."

Ed lifted Nina out of his lap and placed her down beside him, patting her on the head. "I should get to bed. The sun's almost down." He stood up, gesturing to the door behind him.

There was no response from the older man for a few moments, as if he were deep in thought. He suddenly perked up as if only just realizing Ed had spoken.

"Yes, get your rest." He sat up, looking up at Ed. "You'll need all the energy you can get if you're going to help me with my work tomorrow."

Ed, who was already almost out the door, turned back. "Help you?" He beamed. "You're gonna let me help you make a chimera?!"

Shou simply smiled and nodded in response, earning a YAHOO! and a fist in the air from Ed.

After Ed left the room, he and Nina could hear his footsteps as he ran to find and talk to Al. Nina giggled, commenting that he was really excited to help her daddy work. Ed rambled to his brother about how fascinating chimeras are and how cool it would be to make one that actually talks. He'd be even MORE cool and famous if he could make an even better chimera that Shou could. Al quickly got the feeling that Ed was viewing this as a competition, and expected something to go wrong with Ed's chimera--he was inexperienced, after all.

That night, at about 12am, the door to the bedroom that the brothers were staying in creaked open, a sliver of light spilling in and onto Ed's face, waking him. Grumbling, he turned in bed to face the opposite direction, wanting to get as much sleep as he could. This proved to be a fruitless effort, however, as as soon as Ed drifted back to sleep, he felt a hand grab his shoulder, startling him awake once more, this time with a quiet yelp.

"Shh, it's only me, Edward." Shou spoke, holding a finger to his mouth. "Follow me to my lab. I need your help."

Reluctantly, Ed got up and followed Shou to his lab.

"I know I said tomorrow, but I really am stumped on this bit of research..." the elder alchemist explained as they neared the door. "...I thought you'd be willing to help."

the younger nodded, hiding his irritation. "Of course, Mr Tucker. I don't mind."

Once in the room, Shou closed the door behind them, and sat at his desk, shuffling papers around. "Have a seat, at that chair over there."

The chair Shou gestured to was atop a transmutation circle, confusing Ed a bit. He brushed aside his thoughts, figuring it was just a circle he was using for reference, or just never erased. He sat, crossing his right leg over his left. 

"So, what did you need help with?"

Tucker placed his papers down, turning his chair to face Ed. His face showed a grim expression, unsettling the teen. "I've just about got everything figured out. This chimera will be far better than my last."

He turned away, calling Alexander. The large white dog came in from the other room, and laid on what seemed to be another transmutation circle. He panted, looking at Ed.

"I really must thank you for helping me with this last bit, Edward. I can't make this chimera without you." Tucker continued, then leaned forward, drawing a small circle on the ground in front of him, and placed his hands on it. Blue sparks flew, the energy traveling through the floor and into Ed's chair as the back stretched forward and wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his side. He struggled, to no avail.

"I'm sorry, Ed. I couldn't bring myself to use my own daughter to create my new chimera, so I'll have to use you instead. No one's going to know you're missing."

Ed growled, then angrily retorted. "I've got plenty of people who'll know I'm gone! As soon as Al finds out, he'll kick your ass!"

Tucker scowled. He hadn't considered what Alphonse would have to say about this. Even if he didnt tell him who the chimera was made of, Ed would be able to tell him himself. And even if he couldnt somehow prevent that, it wouldnt exactly be difficult for him to put the pieces together.

He thought for a moment. “You’re right, your metallic brother won’t have this. Maybe I’ll have to do something with him, too-- use his soul for another project.”

Ed’s eyes went wide. “You wouldn’t! Leave him alone! Keep him outta your freaky projects!!”

“How about this,” Tucker held his hands together and rested his chin on them. “You don’t give yourself away, and I leave Alphonse alone.I’ll need you here for testing, to further my research, to see what I did wrong and how to improve it--I can’t do that if you tattle on me and you get taken away.” 

Ed leaned back, taking in Tucker’s offer. He thought it over, already trying to formulate a plan to turn it around on him. He lowered his head, feigning defeat. 

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

Shou grinned once more. “Good. Let’s get started then.”

He got out of his chair, lowering himself to the ground. Inbetween the circles that Ed and Alexander were in, Tucker drew a third, connecting the two. Placing his hands on the edge of it, he started the fusion, the chalk outlines glowing bright blue. 

Alexander and Ed cried out, the former struggling to crawl away as the two are pulled closer to eachother. Meeting in the middle, they merged, and Ed could feel his body fusing together with the dog’s, the fur growing from his body, Alexander’s foreleg and hindleg connecting to where Ed lacked his own, his face elongating into a snout, feeling a tail attach itself.

Ed fell forward, supporting himself with his forelegs. He shifted his new right arm. And lightly kicked back with his left leg. He had them back. His body was restored.

Tears dripped onto the floor in front of him. Not like this. This wasn’t supposed to be how it happened.

“Hurts….it hurts….”

Although he was referring to emotional pain, Tucker took it that Ed was hurting physically. “Right. I didn’t tell you. You’ll be sore for a couple days.”

He crouched down in front of Ed. “But it’s all worth it. I told you you would help with my work. This is a huge step forward, Edward. One huge step to perfect chimeras. This is how science and alchemy progresses--isnt it amazing? And you get to be a part of it!”

He stood up, smiling. “Now, you get some rest. I moved Alexander’s bed in here for you. And remember our deal, Edward…”

Ed whined, walking away on all fours, too tired and in too much pain to attempt standing up. He laid in the dog bed, looking to the window. He imagined he was staring up at the same stars as Al, who was outside, stargazing, trying to make use of the night, being forced to enjoy it. It seemed as thought both of them were.  
Ed closed his eyes, drifting into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning comes and Ed and Shou discuss how to hide their secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the violence and death tags come in--here is your warning!

Morning came. 

The sunlight spilled in through the research room's window, and for a moment Edward forgot where he was. Instead of curled up in bed beside his brother, he laid in a dog bed, in the corner of a mad scientist's lab.

He had all night to think about his situation--its not like he could get any sleep like this. He thought about Al, how he'd react. Surely, he'd quickly figure out why his brother had gone missing and where the shiny new golden-haired chimera came from. 

Ed brought his left hand to his head, stroking his bangs. He and Al had such distinct hair--shining gold, matching their eyes. Although, he wasn't sure how golden his eyes were anymore, given Alexander's eyes were dark brown. 

Alexander. Did the poor dog disappear completely into him? Was all that he was now just spare limbs for Edward? Would he be Nina's dog now?

The chimera's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Shou entered the room, and started cleaning up his papers, and wiping the transmutation circles off the floor. He looked anxious, like many things were on his mind. Did he somehow worry that even with this advanced a chimera, he still wouldn't get his certification renewed? Or did he fear that Alphonse would figure out his game a little too quickly? Would he not immediately recognize his own brother, despite his new, canine appearance?

Bark!

Shou was snapped out of his head by a loud barking, sounding vaguely like Ed. He turned in the direction of the chimera as it slowly padded over, stopping a foot away and looking up at him. Looking the dog in the eyes, the alchemist could almost feel the pain he was going through--not the physical, but emotional, as if only just realizing what he had put the teen through. 

He put his papers down in a neat stack and crouched down to Ed's height more or less. He raised his hand, slowly, and placed it upon the chimera's snout, moving it back as he stroked him. 

"I'm sorry, Edward. But this was my only option. I'd be out on the streets if I didn't make another chimera that was somehow better than the last. I thought you were perfect-- no parents, no home, only a brother who can easily be taken care of." Shou spoke, getting a wince from Ed at the last bit, "My only thoughts were that this was for the better, to progress alchemy."

He carefully lifted Ed's right arm, previously gone and now replaced with that of a dog.  
"Like this. Ive replaced your lost limb with Alexander's. It's not a perfect match, but it's something, a step forward. Do you understand what im saying? We could use animals to heal mortal wounds in humans, perhaps even soldiers." 

Ed wasn't sure how to process this concept. "They would end up…. Like me?" He asked.

Tucker shook his head. "No,no, you're only the beginning. As my studies progress, I'll figure out better and better ways to fuse the two beings together. All this…it'll be worth it when hospitals around the world begin using my techniques. "

"Worth it…." Ed repeated, "Will it be….worth it?"

Shou lowered his head, his glasses shining. "I hope so. I didn't really think about how you'd feel about this. I just didn't want me and Nina to be homeless, cast out of this lavish life because I couldn't make a shiny new chimera on time. And it's for the better, right? I'm sure, as I study more, I can even out you and Alexander's fusion. You'll evolve right along my research!"

Ed raised his head once more, looking into Shou's eyes. "I'll get….better? Promise?"

Shou nodded. 

"And leave Al...alone?"

Shou nodded again. "Both of you will be safe here."

The sound of the front door opening was heard, followed by heavy, metallic footsteps.

"The stars were really pretty last night! I made up stories about the constellations, do you wanna hear them, Nina?"

Smaller, quicker footsteps joined the heavier ones as Alphonse and Nina chatted about the stars and the constellations, giving Ed and Shou some time to talk. 

"Now, Edward, I know we had an agreement on not to spill the beans, but the more I thought about it the more I realized how foolish I was to believe I could hide the fact that you're, well, you. But I don't want Alphonse to freak out--I feel like it would be hard to talk sense into a seven foot tall suit of armor as it pounds my face in." Shou spoke, voice lowered. 

Ed nodded. "What should...we do?"

Tucker thought for a few moments. "Maybe it's better if you approach him on your own."

Ed nodded once more, then started hobbling his way out of the room. Approaching the two, Ed tried acting doglike as to not immediately raise suspicion. His tongue lolled out of his snout, he wagged his tail, and he cocked his head to the side, one ear raised, the other lowered.

"Oh my gosh, a dog! How'd you get in here?" Alphonse asked, petting Edward behind the ears. 

Nina was equally as excited to see this new dog, wrapping her arms around its neck. "Puppy, puppy, puppy!"

Not used to so much PDA, Ed whined, backing up slightly. Al, who as you may assume, has read many a pet owners manual and immediately recognizes that they're overwhelming the dog, and tells Nina not to cling onto it like that. 

"Sorry, we just got a little excited," Al apologized, stroking the chimera's golden hair. "Your fur is so pretty! It almost reminds me of…"

As he brushed his gloved hand across the top of the dog's head, Ed's ahoge sprung up in between his ears. Al froze, finally realizing that this dog wasn't as new as he thought.

"Damn, I knew my hair would...give me away."

Alphonse pulled his arm away in shock. "Brother?!"

Ed lowered his head for a moment, then looked up at his little brother with as much of a smile he could manage. 

"It's okay… I'm fine." He told him, though his armored brother could see the pain he was in, however temporary it would be. 

Al shook his head in disbelief. "What did he do to you?!" He demanded to know, standing up. 

Ed called to his brother to try and calm him down, but it was a fruitless effort. The little armor boy stomped away, running down the hall. His chimera brother followed behind, barking at him to stop, and that he'll be fine. It seemed like Al was blocking out the mixed voice of Alexander and Edward, focusing only on reaching Mr. Tucker.

The door to the research lab swung open as Al kicked it in, startling the alchemist and making him drop what he was carrying. He turned to face the younger Elric brother, bewilderment and fear on his face as he stomped closer.

Al grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "What did you do to him?!"

Shou did nothing to hide his terror, or to act more composed, fearing if he tried to act like this wasn't a big deal, he'd end up dead. 

"I did what I had to, Alphonse." 

This earned a growl from the boy. 

"Did what you had to? You had to turn my brother into a dog?" With the delivery of dog, he delivered a punch to Tucker, knocking his glasses off and across the room. 

"This is how alchemy progresses-- this is the next step in my work! I--" he was cut off by another fist to the face. 

"Shut up! This isn't what alchemy is for! It's not for turning people into animals!" Another hit to Mr. Tucker's face, blood spraying from his mouth and nose. 

"That's not… I'm gonna help them…" Tucker panted. "It'll fix them…"

Al clenched his fist, lowering his head slightly. They had come to The Sewing-Life Alchemist to see if he could help them get their bodies back...but is this how far they were willing to go?

"No, no….not like this. This… this is wrong."

Al raised his fist again. 

"This isn't what we wanted! This is wrong!" He cried out, socking Shou across the face, his emotions overtaking him. 

He raised his arm to strike again, but froze, hearing Nina's voice, then Ed's.

"Little Brother...why are you hurting Daddy?"

"He can fix me…. He can fix them...fix…"

This seemed to snap him out of his anger. He turned to look at the two , Ed sitting, Nina standing beside him, one arm wrapped around him. 

"I-I…" He looked back to Tucker, who had gone limp in his hand. The glow of his eyes brightened as they widened in horror at what he had done. 

Shou fell to the ground with a loud thud ,and Al backed away, looking at the blood on his glove. 

"I'm sorry…" The light from the window reflected off of Alphonse's face, giving the illusion of flowing tears.

Nina walked to her father's side, then looked up at Al. "He's hurt, Little Brother….Daddy's hurt. Why did you hurt him? Can Big Brother fix him? Where's Big Brother? He needs to fix daddy!"

Al lowered his head, unsure if he could tell Nina where Edward was. "I don't know… I'm sorry, Nina. Im sorry…" 

He shook, as though crying, falling to his knees. Edward approached him, sticking his head under Al's bloodied glove, trying to comfort him. "It's okay…" the chimera spoke, sounding like Ed but somehow off, "We'll fix this…."

Nina clung to Ed, finding comfort in the chimera's fluffy white fur. It felt familiar somehow.

The three sat in the room, trying to comfort each other, not sure of what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain poured from dark clouds, washing the blood from Alphonse's glove and helmet. He wished he could feel it patter upon his face, but knew that if he had his body back right now, he would be crying too heavily to tell the raindrops from his tears. 

How could he do such a horrible thing? Edward had not told him why exactly he needed Shou alive, and Al had assumed that if he did, it would only serve to worsen his guilt. He let his emotions get the best of him, allowing himself to fly into a rage, beating a child's father to death right in front of her. And said father was the only key to returning his own brother to normal after being fused with a dog. What kind of research Tucker was doing, he didn't understand; not yet at least. He hoped Ed would tell him eventually, hoping he could somehow help make up for Shou's absence. 

His absence….Al raised his head. Surely, the sudden absence of a state alchemist would be quickly noticed. What were they supposed to do? And what about Nina? He had made her an orphan, even if they got to keep her with them, he was convinced she'd never forgive him. Who would take her in?

Alphonse's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of an older man. 

"Excuse me, sir. Is this the home of Shou Tucker, The Sewing-Life Alchemist?"

Al looked up at him. He was dark-skinned, had pale white hair, and was heavily muscled. Intricate tattoos covered both arms. He had a look of determination upon his face, and Al got the feeling that his need to meet Shou was urgent. 

"He's, uh…" he stood up, holding a finger up to indicate one moment. 

Running back inside, he began to panic, not knowing how to hide what had happened earlier. Looking to Shou's body, then to Ed, and the newly orphaned Nina, his mind raced.

"Nina, can you tell that man outside that your dad isn't home?" He asked her, crouching in front of her to be closer to eye level. 

"But he is home, he's right there!" She responded , pointing to him. 

Not knowing if he should be blunt and tell her he's dead, Al let out a whine, holding his face in his hands for a moment. 

"I know, but he's, uh, he's…. Taking a nap. And won't be awake for a while. Um , we were roughhousing a little too hard and he needs to rest." He cringed internally, praying that Nina would buy it.

"Oh...Well if Daddy is trying to rest then I'll tell the man to come back later!" Nina said, smiling and running off to the front door.

Acting quickly while Nina took care of the tattooed man, Alphonse opened his chest plate, shoving Ed into his armor, planning to leave the house as soon as he was gone.

"He says its urgent!" She called into the house.

Al was, for once, grateful for his armor body, for surely if he were human right now, he'd be passed out on the floor. 

He made his way to the front door, peering outside for a moment before joining the two at the bottom of the steps. Neither of them seemed bothered by the rain. 

"Sorry...he really can't come to the door right now. You'll have to come back…" he shifted nervously. "... later. "

The white-haired man furrowed his brow. "I'll have to go to him, then."

Without waiting for a response, he shoved past Alphonse, walking at a quick pace. He was inside before Al could stop him, a look of shock upon his face as he stumbled upon the scene-- Shou's lifeless body collapsed on the floor, the blood splattered on the wall. Looks like someone had done his job for him. At this point, Al had caught up with him.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to say what happened, because…." He looked to Nina, who was still oblivious.

The man lowered his head for a moment. "I understand. She is too young to have to face hardships like this."

He turned to look at Al, taking in his armored appearance. "You wouldn't happen to be the Fullmetal Alchemist, would you?"

"No, that's my brother. But, he's…." He lowered his head, the glow of his eyes going out. "...I don't think he'll be able to hold that title anymore."

This response intrigued him. "Why do you say that?"

"He's not in too good a condition. I don't believe he'll be able to use alchemy very easily anymore." He continued. 

Hm. That's two state alchemists down without him having to do anything. Perhaps God is helping me deliver punishment to these heathens. He thought. 

"I understand. I apologize for the intrusion."

After the man departed from the Tucker household, Al stood in front of the steps, still trying to figure out what to do now. He looked down at Nina. Who would take care of her? He didn't really know anyone willing to take in a new daughter on such short notice…

Unless…?

"Nina… I'm not sure if your dad will recover from our...roughhousing."

The little girl tilted her head. "What do you mean, little brother?"

The use of the little brother nickname made him feel a pain in his chest. She was still calling him that, despite what she had seen him do?

"I...I hurt him too bad. Im sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes…" he started shaking, and the rain suddenly felt heavier. 

"He's too hurt?" She echoed.

"I don't think he's going to wake up...but I know someone who'll take care of you. He'll love you as if you were his own child." He wished he could show the pain on his face, so Nina could see how genuine he was being. 

"Not gonna wake up…?" She continued repeating his words, still processing what Al was telling her.

"Yes, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…" apologizing was all he could think to do now.

Nina grabbed one of his fingers, looking up at him. "Why did you hurt him, Little Brother? Mommy said he was bad sometimes, did he hurt you?"

Al shook his head. "He hurt Ed…"

Nina leaned against Al, wrapping her arm around his. "Mommy said his studies would get people hurt...I thought she was saying that to be mean."

After a few moments of silence, Al spoke again, voice still a bit shaky. 

"Nina, I need to make a call...hold my hand, the nearest phone booth isn't too far away."

The two walked in the rain, reaching the phone booth, having to keep the door open since Al was too big to fit inside. 

"...Hello, Mr. Hughes? Sorry this is so sudden…"

Alphonse explained the situation, and Hughes happily agreed to take Nina in. He asked if he wanted to keep what had happened a secret between the two of them , and Al told him yes, for now. He would tell everyone himself. 

Soon after, soldiers showed up at the house to take care of everything. Al sat upon the steps leading to the front door.

Mustang and Hawkeye apologized to Al, neither of them had expected him to kill anyone. If ever, that would be Fullmetal's job-- he was the state alchemist. 

Fullmetal...where was he?

"Al, where's Edward?" Riza asked, crouching down beside him, worry showing on her face. 

He looked to her, and would've mirrored the look if he could. "I'll… I'll explain it later."

Standing up, he looked to the two, head lowered. "I'm sorry I caused all this trouble. I didn't mean for this to get out of hand… when I found out what he was doing with his studies, I-I.."

Although they didn't know the exact details he was referring to quite yet, they both nodded. "It's part of being in the military… you get used to it, unfortunately." Mustang comforted him. 

"Let's get back to central, you can relax for a bit." Hawkeye told him, placing a hand on his back. 

They were soon back in central, Alphonse remaining silent as they made their way to a private room. Once he made sure the three of them were the only ones there or nearby, he crouched low to the ground and opened his chest plate. Edward slunk out, causing the two soldiers to gasp. 

"A dog?" Roy asked, lowering himself to the ground as well. 

Riza followed, reaching a hand out to the dog so it could sniff her hand. 

Her eyes went wide with shock when it spoke. "I don't need to smell you, Hawkeye. I already know you."

"Fullmetal?!" Mustang was in disbelief. "Wh...What happened to you?"

"Mr. Tucker turned him into a chimera," Al answered. 

"He needed...a new talking chimera. Its complicated." Ed added. 

The two processed the situation, looking down at Edward. Riza raised her hand once more, this time to brush his bangs out of his eye, stroking his hair gently. "I'm sorry. You set out to get your body back, only to get an even bigger setback."

A look of determination crossed his face, and he gave her a dogged smile. "No...problem. I'll just have to work… twice as hard.


End file.
